Roadtrip
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Kylie, Arienne, and Gray are major Twihards. Suddenly, their world of arguing with parents and other teens has been swept away, and replaced with the world of Twilight. How much trouble can these girls get into? AU, OCs, cannon couples. T for cussing.


"You're irresponsible, you're lazy, and you live in a fantasy world!" My mom shrieked. "When are you going to wake up and realize that life isn't one big party?"

I felt face flush red as I retaliated. "I'll start behaving once you START LISTENING TO ME! All you care about is your fucking job! I told you that I got 105 on my Spanish quiz and you just nodded and hummed under your breath! YOU DON'T CARE SO WHY SHOULD I?"

"You don't get it," Mom said coldly. "You don't understand how hard I work to put food on the table, and pay for this nice house, and still find time to chauffer your friends around."

"MAYBE IF YOU TALKED TO ME, I WOULD UNDERSTAND!" I yelled. "God, you say I'm irresponsible and lazy, but I'm the one that listens when you whine about how bad your day was, and hugs you when you're crying, and cooks dinner when you're passed out from drinking gin when you get home!"

I felt my eyes watering angrily, and Mom raked a hand through her hair. "Believe what you want to believe. But I'm not going to be here when you come down from La La Land and find out how fucked up the world is."

Then she walked out on me. She didn't take any bags. But I did. I grabbed my backpack and shoved some clothes in it, and my coffee can full of savings that I kept under a loose floorboard under the tumble of junk in my closet. I put on my jacket, threw my purse into my backpack, then pulled that over my shoulders. I tucked my hair up under a beanie, and then tied off a rope to my bed. I slid down the rope, and then jogged over to get my bike. Finally I was on the road. I biked to my friend Gray's house, and tossed pebbles at her window until she opened up. "Kylie? What're you doing here?"

"I got into an argument with Mom. Toss down the fire ladder, and get out the air mattress," I told her.

Gray nodded, then threw the fire ladder out of her oblong window. I hid my bike in the azalea bushes, and climbed up. I landed in a tumble, and Gray caught my glasses before they could get smashed on something. Then the phone rang, and she tossed me my glasses as she grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh, hey Arienne." Pause. "Yeah, she's here." Pause. "Kylie and her mom were fighting again." Pause. "Of course you can come over, too." Pause. "Alright. See you in a few."

Gray dropped the phone onto her bed, and we both sat. Finally Arienne came in, white-and-pink-and-blue hair fluffed up like usual. She squeezed between us, kicking her high heels into the deepest darkest corner of Gray's bedroom. Simultaneously, we all laid back. Then Arienne spoke. "So when I was leaving, Aunt Karen came in. She has that second home in Washington, remember?"

Of course we remembered. Arienne's Aunt Karen's second home happened to be in Forks, Washington, a place where we three Twihards constantly daydreamed about. We loved rain and forests, and the cold never really affected us. Plus, we wanted to go on the whole Twilight tour, and see Port Angeles, and La Push.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Then she smiled that shit-eating grin of hers and shrieked, "She wants us to go up and stay at her house! Some sort of responsibility thing! AND IT'S FOR SIX MONTHS!"

"OHMYGOSH!" Gray and I screamed. Then we dweebishly did a group hug and started bouncing up and down.

Then we started screaming/chanting. "We're going to Forks! We're going to Forks!"

Gray's mom walked in, saw us, and walked back out. We all fell onto the floor, and began giggling like crazy people.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO FORKS!"

We all crawled from our various spots on the floor, hugging, and fell asleep quietly shrieking about our Forks visit.

**X**

Two days later, we drove our rental car into the driveway of Arienne's aunt's house. It wasn't that big, but wasn't terribly small. It was cozy. There was one bedroom (thank God it was a king-sized bed), one bath, a full kitchen (with a bar that was the place of a dining room), and a living room. We dumped our bags, then headed back out, armed with umbrellas and purses.

The three of us opted to walk instead of driving, to keep from getting charged for miles. It was a pleasant walk. We skipped, sang, danced, and gabbed about everything. We found a little coffee shop and stopped there for a few minutes (Gray got chamomile tea, Arienne got a mocha latte, and I got a cappucino). Then we left, revitalized.

Gray snapped pictures right and left, and her face was always hidden behind her brick-like black camera. We checked all the shops and had the best day of our lives. People stared, probably wondering who the crazy girls were. I ignored them, and so did Gray. Arienne went wild; waving and blowing kisses like crazy. I rolled my eyes at her, and it took my strength and Gray's to keep dragging her along the sidewalk. She was convinced they were like paparazzi that wanted nothing but to catch a glance of the infamous Arienne.

I ended up grabbing her purse and running, causing her to dash after me, screaming profanities. "YOU BITCH! GIVE ME MY PURSE OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SLAP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!"

I wasn't worried. Her anger died down easily. She chased me past our house, and farther along the main road. "KYLIE GET BACK HERE!"

I kept running, never breaking stride. Then to confuse her, I dashed across the road, and the crazed girl ran after me. I supposed Gray had gone back to the house. Arienne kept chasing me. I eventually got a burning feeling in my lungs, and tripped and fell into the gutter. Then Arienne was standing over me, one hand out. "Give me the purse!" She wasn't even out of breath!

"Fine," I wheezed, tossing it at her. "Take it."

She helped me stand, and steadied my wobbly self. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded, then shook my head as I became lightheaded. I took in a gasping breath. "Not really. Just get me back to the house."

Arienned nodded, and helped me walk. I felt like my lungs were about to implode. We stopped after a few moments, then I felt a little better, and we continued. It was slow going, but we finally saw the twinkling lights of the house. Gray asked what happened. I just grumbled under my breath and kept on walking. I flopped onto the bed and kicked off my shoes. Then, I fell asleep.

**X**

I woke up to Gray and Arienne screaming back and forth about clothes. I, on the other hand, simply snagged a shirt from Arienne's bag when she wasn't looking, and kept my boyfriend jeans and skate shoes. I showered, did my hair and makeup, then emerged looking like a new woman. Arienne looked at me, and her jaw dropped. "Dude, you can_not_ wear this. We're starting school."

"Whoa, wait, no one said anything about _school_ while we're here!" Gray shouted from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "How the fuck did you hear that?"

"I have superhuman hearing," the black-haired girl trilled as she bounced into the room. "I've always known I'm a vampire!"

Then she grinned widely, evilly. Arienne sighed. "Okay, so part of the deal was that we attend school, and take care of the house, and fend for ourselves, all at the same time. We're supposed to see how hard it is to be responsible adults."

"What next, automated baby dolls?" Gray snorted. "We're perfectly responsible."

Seeing my and Arienne's shocked looks, Gray corrected, "Sometimes."

That caused us all to bust into giggles, and I let Arienne change me out of my slouchy outfit into the _perfect_ set of clothes. It was my favorite three-quarter-sleeve Batman tee, Gray's gray (heehee) skinny jeans, and my combat boots. Other than that, it was a yellow beanie, my hoodie, and my backpack (emptied of clothes, of course). Arienne's aunt had left a small crate full of school supplies in the kitchen pantry that we helped ourselves to. Armed with all of that, we hopped into the rental car and were off to Forks High.

I'll admit it—I liked it. I liked it a lot. Even though we all got a lot of looks from our scene-ish looks (I knew because somehow Arienne's aunt had gotten us identical schedules), it had to be the best day of high school I'd ever had. Weirdly enough, there was a Jessica Stanley in our Spanish class. The boys never stopped staring at Arienne in her sequinned blue-and-tan dress and metallic blue heels.

Did I mention Arienne was freaking rich? Her whole family was. She could change outfits twice daily for three months and never wear the same thing twice. Arienne had about twenty purses, and twice that many pairs of shoes. She had a gazillion necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. She took weekly trips to Sephora if possible, and bought expensive makeup and bath soaps. She was completely, spoiled, filthy rich.

Now me and Grace? We lived in comfortable middle-class lifestyles, in two-story houses, with dysfunctional families. Both of our dads worked at the same office, at cubicles right beside each other. Both of our moms stayed at home. We went to the same crappy school (well, so did Arienne but that's beside the point). We shopped in shops like Hot Topic, Spencers, Walmart, Target, and JcPenny's. Rarely did we venture into pricier stores like Belk and Kohl's, and even more rarely, Macy's. We were a textbook case of middle-class girls.

I supposed kids thought it was weird that we were all together. Gray was quiet, but sometimes had outbursts of zaniness. Arienne was always loud, and crazy, and could embarrass anyone in about three-point-five seconds. I was somewhat between the two. We also might have gotten stares from our oddly-colored and styled hair. We were the ones doing the gawking—though—when three people walked into the cafeteria.

They were familiar, like I knew them but I didn't. There were two girls and one boy. One of the girls was petite, with a halo of inky black hair and dark eyes. The other was a few inches taller, almost as pale, with cocoa hair and eyes to match. He was probably the most handsome person I'd seen, with tousled bronze hair and dark eyes.

Suddenly it clicked. Gray and Arienne seemed to have the same revelation. We looked at each other. I pulled my notebook out of my pocket (I always kept one) and a stub of a pencil.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_ I wrote, and passed it over.

Gray scribbled down her reply. **They can NOT be Alice, Edward, and Bella. I mean, this is the real world. Even WE have to admit they're not real.**

Actually, I'm agreeing with Gray on this one, Arienne remarked. We may be the biggest Twihards ever, but they are NOT the Cullens. Maybe Forks just makes some good look-alikes.

_What if they are?_

**But they're not.**

_We don't know that._

It's not feasible. Not at all!

_Fine. Whatever._

Then I yanked back the piece of paper, and went over towards the trash can. I stopped ten feet away, and made a shot like it was a basketball hoop. Nothing but the net. I fist-punched and walked back to my seat. I was looking down at my feet, and I collided with someone somewhat warm and squishy. I squeaked in surprise and fell back onto my butt. Looking down at me was a Golden-retriever-ish blonde boy with a baby face and blue eyes. I looked away, and scrambled to my feet.

"Sorry!" he yelled after me.

I shook my head, and when I looked back, he was still staring after me like I had sprouted a third arm. I walked more quickly, and basically growled at my best friends. "We need to talk. Now."

Gray paused mid-bite of her pizza. I glared. "When I say now, I mean RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

My outburst was quiet, but I heard a laugh from across the room. I threw a dirty look in that direction, and dragged Arienne and Gray outside.

"My pizza!" Gray wailed as Arienne screeched, "My cookies!"

I dragged them outside, and told them about the boy, and how I thought he was Mike Newton. Even Gray admitted it was weird. Arienne had spotted a chess-club-type boy with slicked black hair on the way to first period. The office secretary's name was Ms. Cope. Our teachers had the same names as the ones in _Twilight_. The principal was Mr. Greene. Either the whole town had gone insane, or we had stepped into our favorite vampire book series.

After the whole freaking-out thing was over, we went back inside, acting like nothing had happened. The stares increased. We whispered quietly, leaning over the table to hear one another. We didn't want to risk being overheard, by vampire or human alike. The more we talked, the more we just _knew_ that we were in _Twilight_.

**OMG! What will the superfans do now? Anyway, R&R, and all that chiz. Anyone want to read more?**


End file.
